A boneca de porcelana
by Cissy M. Black
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy demonstra ao Mundo que não é mais uma garotinha.Cansada de ser tratada como um fantoshe vai a luta de seus objetivos.Então, amadurece pouco a pouco e deixa de ser uma ' boneca de porcelana '.


A lua lá fora estava magnífica, seu brilho iluminava todos os lugares, estava em sua plenitude, tão cheia que aparentava que iria explodir, assim também estava o coração da jovem, que depois de escutar tudo aquilo correra para o próprio quarto, e batera a porta com uma força descomunal, estava com um ódio gigantesco em seu coração, e queria que todos a deixassem em paz, queria simplesmente escolher seus próprios caminhos, queria fazer as próprias escolhas, mas parecia que isso era impossível, mas ela sabia que dali em diante iria ter que demonstrar que não era uma boneca, um fantoche, era uma garota que apesar dos pesares tinha sentimentos, e muitos.

Então, assim que bateu a porta, correu para seu canto preferido e delicadamente deitou-se em sua cama, abaixou a cabeça, estava tudo rodando, então inesperadamente tudo apagou.

Estava ali no quarto há algumas horas, seus olhos estavam inchados, sua blusa molhada por culpa das lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair de seus olhos, a menina estava realmente exausta, não do que andava ocorrendo, mas sim de sua existência, preferia naquele momento não estar mais viva, mas esse pensamento saiu de sua mente assim que a porta abriu.

Uma garota magra e até que alta adentrou o dormitório com uma expressão severa na face, parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um furacão, seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados e em suas mãos havia sangue, porém esta parecia não se importar, de repente parou defronte a cama e encarou a irmã.

- Me desculpe mesmo, realmente sinto muito. – disse Bellatrix com lágrimas nos olhos, sabia que havia magoado a irmã, e não era o que queria, nunca tivera o intuito de feri-la. – Cissy, eu sei que errei ao contar para o papai sobre você e aquele, aquele... enfim... só não quero vê-la assim, não fique assim, por favor. – pedia a irmã enquanto limpava as duas únicas lágrimas que haviam caído por sua face, a morena odiava chorar, mas estava ali, preocupada com a irmã, preferia a própria dor ou sofrimento do que vê-la mal, tinha que reparar seu erro, e iria faze-lo o quanto antes, aquela a sua frente era a única pessoa pela qual ela daria a própria vida.

- Bella, você foi desprezável! Ele não irá mais voltar! E tudo por sua culpa! – dizia a outra com ódio em seu olhar, parecia que de seus olhos saia faíscas, estava descontrolada naquele momento, estava irada com a atitude da irmã, estava exausta de sempre ser tratada como uma criança, simplesmente cansada.

Do nada, a menina com cabelos loiros passoa a mão por sob o rosto e limpou todas as lágrimas que haviam caído, logo depois sorriu friamente e disse que a outra devia se retirar e somente procura-la novamente na escola, logo que Bellatrix saiu do quarto, trancou-se, e assim ficou durante o restante de suas férias.

E durante todos aqueles dias em casa pensou muito naquele que provocara tudo aquilo, o menino que era considerado sempre o errado, o menino que todos queriam longe de seus entes queridos, o menino que era chamado de 'ovelha negra', o menino que conhecia desde pequena mas que não havia notado antes, o menino que havia roubado um beijo seu e que ao mesmo tempo havia roubado seu coração, somente conseguia pensar nele, mas além disso pensava que talvez teria que renunciar ao amor e que iria então passar a ter uma vida ruim, uma vida tediosa, uma vida sem sentimento, uma vida desgraçada, como a vida da maioria das pessoas de sua família, e aqueles que tinha que chamar de família, agora desprezava a maioria, não se importava mais que grande parte deles estivessem vivos ou mortos, já havia deixado tantas outras vezes de ser feliz por culpa deles, mas tinha se decidido que chegara a hora de revidar, chegara a hora de viver a própria vida e deixar de ser simplesmente um fantoche.

E nesses dias e noites, de tanto pensar dormia, e assim passou suas férias.

Mal comia, somente se levantava, caminhava até o banheiro, tomava um banho, e pegava a comida que os elfos deixavam ali em seu quarto, não falara com ninguém durante todo aquele tempo, e duvidava que iria falar com eles outra vez, mesmo que continuasse morando ali e sendo sustentada por eles, simplesmente decidira-se que assim seria melhor para si, afinal se preocupava agora mais consigo mesma, e não mais com o 'poderoso' nome 'Black'.

E finalmente, no dia da volta para a escola, se arrumou, e com o coração apertado e uma grande apreensão, sabia que tudo iria mudar assim que colocasse os pés novamente em Hogwarts.


End file.
